¿Verdad o reto?
by Swei
Summary: Bokuroo Week 2016 día dos: Primer beso.
**¡Hey~! ¡El segundo día! Gracias a los que leyeron el primero. Como verán, no he estado escribiendo cosas muy largas. Sobre todo por la falta de tiempo. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Gracias por leerlo~!**

* * *

 **BoKuroo Week Día 2. First Kiss**

Esa mañana habían jugado contra Nekoma en un partido de práctica. En esta ocasión se había llevado a cabo en el gimnasio de Fukurodani, por lo que los gatos habían tenido que recorrer todo el camino hasta dicha escuela. Como en la mayoría de los partidos, Fukurodani se había llevado la victoria. No obstante, no era algo que sorprendiera a ninguna de las dos partes. Los gatos, sin embargo, aprendían un sinfín de cosas que los ayudarían en encuentros futuros contra ésa y otras escuelas.

Alrededor de una hora después de que se jugara el último partido, tras las charlas y la convivencia posterior al enfrentamiento, ambos equipos estaban reunidos en partes diferentes del gimnasio. Los gatos con el fin de dar indicaciones y mantenerse juntos antes de volver a su escuela y los búhos perdiendo el tiempo. De éstos últimos sólo quedaban Akaashi, Konoha, Bokuto y Komi; mismos que habían estado jugando un rato, sentados sobre la duela del gimnasio. Con la consigna de ir en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, se preguntaban "verdad o reto".

—Verdad — dijo el armador quien, por supuesto, se había resignado ante las súplicas de su capitán para quedarse con los de tercero.

—¿Te gusta Yukie? — preguntó el líbero tras pensarlo unos segundos.

—Sí — dijo sin mucha expresión —. Así como me gustan el resto de las managers. Son agradables.

El primero en notar la trampa en la respuesta fue Konoha, que estrechó los ojos.

—¡Eh, Akaashi! ¡Todos sabemos que no es eso lo que quería saber Komi!

—Sólo me preguntó si me gustaba Yukie, nunca especificó de qué manera.

—¡Pero tienes que responder, Akaashi! ¡Tienes que responder!

—Es una pregunta y una respuesta por turno, Bokuto-san. Yo ya di la mía — argumentó cuando el albino salió a secundar las palabras del contrario.

Komi terminó por suspirar, dispuesto a conseguir la respuesta a la siguiente.

—Konoha-san, ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—¿Por qué terminó con su última novia?

—¡Uh…! ¡Eso es un golpe bajo, Akaashi! —. Exclamó Bokuto nuevamente.

—Tranquilo, Bokuto. Puedo con esto — replicó el aludido, con una sonrisa ladina dirigida al chico que, aunque aparentemente tranquilo, esa bastante agudo —. Terminamos porque me engañó con Mamori de la clase 3 durante dos meses.

Todos guardaron silencio un par de segundos.

—De acuerdo — dijo Keiji, disolviendo la tensión.

—Verdad o reto, Bokuto — dijo Konoha.

—¡Verdad!

El chico lo miró unos momentos, algo inconforme por su respuesta.

—¡¿Por qué no eliges un reto?!

—¿Eh? Ah… no lo sé.

—Esa ya fue una respuesta — intervino Akaashi.

—Tiene razón — agregó Komi.

El armador sonrió muy ligeramente al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso su compañero, mientras que Bokuto sonreía con amplitud. Al parecer alguien quería desquitarse con Akinori ese día.

—¡Muy bien, Komi, verdad o reto!

—Uh… verdad.

—Hum… a ver… ¿con quién jugador de Nekoma te casarías?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer preguntas tan raras?

—¡Porque es un "verdad o reto", Komi! ¡Se supone que se hagan este tipo de cosas!

—¿Aunque sean cosas muy pesadas? — preguntó Konoha.

—Creo que ese es el punto, Konoha-san.

—¡Exacto, ese es el punto! ¡Akaashi tiene razón! ¡Bien dicho!

—Bokuto-san, basta.

—Bien. ¡Responde, Komi! No puedes negarte.

El chico emitió un sonido de aflicción y miró de mala manera a Bokuto, luego pasó esa mirada hacia Akaashi y finalmente a Konoha. Suspiró.

—Con Yaku.

—¡¿Te casarías con Yakkun?! — el grito de Bokuto replicó en todo el gimnasio, de modo que los gatos escucharon aquello y voltearon a verlo. El líbero de los felinos se puso repentinamente rojo y Lev casi se alarmó.

—Debe ser cosa de líberos — dijo Konoha con tono de burla.

—¡Eso es porque no había elección!

—Nada, nada, no tienes que explicar nada. ¡Ya lo has dicho, Komi!

El ambiente, al menos de ese lado, se volvió bastante más ameno.

—¡Ya cierren la boca! Akaashi, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Pídele algo a Bokuto diciéndole "senpai".

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Dile "senpai" a Bokuto.

La cara de Akaashi se frunció en una especie de gesto de desagrado e incomprensión. Por otro lado, los ojos del capitán brillaban con inesperada emoción. No era secreto de que uno de los deseos más intensos de éste era que su armador lo tratase con respeto.

—No puedes echarte para atrás, Akaashi — dijo Konoha.

—Ugh… — el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y miró a Koutarou —. Por favor no falte a sus prácticas… Bokuto-senpai…

La reacción que siguió fue bastante animada. Bokuto abrió los ojos a más no poder y una sonrisa le surcó el rostro con tanta amplitud que casi parecía ser dolorosa. Luego alzó los brazos y de haber podido, hubiera dado un gran salto. Se limitó a agitarse sobre el suelo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Akaashi-chan! ¡Di quién es el mejor senpai de todos!

—Bokuto-san, detente.

—¡¿Por qué no me dices "senpai" de nuevo?!

—No voy a hacerlo

—¡¿Por qué, Akaashi?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque era un reto.

—Bueno, ya. Continuemos con esto — pidió el más bajo.

—¿Verdad o reto, Konoha-san?

—Verdad.

—¿Saldrías con un hombre?

El silencio se hizo en medio del improvisado círculo. Akinori se limitó a mirarlo, como sopesando sus opciones. Luego miró a otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no? Pero realmente tendría que gustarme. No tiene nada de malo que te guste un hombre, ¿verdad, Bokuto? — cuestionó con sorna.

—¿Qué? No, no, yo pido reto — exclamó el capitán, pasando por alto aquella pregunta.

—Reto… — Konoha sonrió —. Te reto a besar a Kuroo ahora mismo, frente a todo su equipo.

—Konoha-san, ¿eso no es muy atrevido?

—Los retos son retos, Akaashi.

Por una vez en la vida, el capitán se quedó en silencio, simplemente mirando al que había propuesto semejante cosa. Con el tiempo, algunos de sus compañeros habían notado que Bokuto ponía una cantidad desmesurada de atención en el capitán de los felinos y Akinori, quien ostentaba un lugar entre sus mejores amigos, sabía que era debido a que Tetsurou le gustaba.

Sí, se estaba pasando.

—Vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad, Bokuto? No quisiéramos que nuestro capitán fuera un cobarde.

—Konoha… — Komi intentaba intervenir.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo! — Proclamó Bokuto, poniéndose de pie en un instante.

Era fácil provocarlo.

Tomó aire e infló el pecho. Pasó saliva. Una especie de nerviosismo se apoderó de él y apretó los labios. Su corazón latía con fuerza. No obstante, esa era su oportunidad, ¿cuántas veces no había querido un beso del contrario? Ahora tenía un pretexto. Si Kuroo se enojaba, simplemente culparía a Konoha y argumentaría que era un reto del juego. Terminó sonriendo sin querer y comenzó a acercarse con pasos decididos.

Las tres miradas de los miembros de Fukurodani se clavaban en su espalda y ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra. Poco a poco la distancia iba acortándose. La conversación de los gatos le llegó a los oídos.

—Sí, una recepción más sólida —. Decía Yaku.

—Lev, no vas a llegar a ninguna parte si no sabes hacer recepciones — replicó el capitán, con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Pero yo quiero ser el as!

—¡Dije que no hasta que aprendas a recibir!

—¡Pero para eso está Yaku-san!

Tetsurou estaba a punto de soltar otro grito represivo cuando la voz de Bokuto lo distrajo.

—Kuroo.

—Espera, lechuza, estoy en medio de algo — levantó una mano para hacerle callar —. Un as no es solamente rematar como idiota. Y está bien que confíes en tus compañeros, pero…

—Kuroo, es algo importante — insistió Bokuto, sintiendo cómo su nerviosismo aumentaba.

—Te dije que esperes. ¿En qué estaba?

—Ibas a decirle a Lev que no subestime a los demás — dijo Kenma, completando lo que su amigo no había dicho.

—¡Eso!

—Kuroo…

—Un segundo. Mira, un equipo funciona como…

Bokuto se dispuso a dejarlo terminar, pero ese sermón parecía extenderse. Intentaba ser paciente, pero era difícil. Hizo una especie de puchero y levantó una ceja. Kuroo seguía hablando de la importancia de que haya seis personas en la cancha y que mantener el balón en el juego era el fin principal de quién sabe qué tantas cosas. ¿Es que era tan difícil hacerse un espacio para que él se deshiciera de esos nervios de una vez?

—Kuroo…

—Lechuza, ¿te importaría…?

—No, Kuroo yo…

—¿Qué?

Finalmente, el pelinegro se dignó a voltear hacia donde estaba su amigo. Lo que vino después sucedió bastante rápido. En un arranque de confianza, Bokuto cerró los ojos y estampó los labios sobre los ajenos, frente a los ojos asombrados del resto del equipo. Estaba dispuesto a soltarlo y a marcharse, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Nadie, ni siquiera Konoha, hubiera augurado lo que vino después.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a apartarse, la mano del capitán contrario se cerró sobre su playera, a la altura del pecho. Y bueno hubiera sido que las cosas terminasen ahí. Tras unos momentos de presionar sus labios, el felino separó los suyos y sin pedir permiso ni nada, dio una mordida en el labio inferior de Bokuto, de modo que éste, al abrir la boca como protesta, le permitió colar su lengua al interior. Los ojos del capitán de los búhos se abrieron al instante, debido a esa sensación inesperada. Nunca hubiera pensado en que Kuroo le iba a devolver el beso y menos de esa manera. Se sentía extraño: le causaba una especie de cosquillas y era bastante húmedo. Aunado a que sentía como si su amigo quisiera devorarlo, frotando su músculo por todas partes, como buscando llegar hasta el fondo de la garganta. Podía sentir el sabor de la bebida energética que prevalecía en la boca de Tetsurou, así como la suavidad de sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos. En algún momento, se olvidó del gimnasio, de los jugadores presentes y de que todo eso era impulsado por un juego. Sintió los párpados pesados y terminó por cerrarlos, consciente de cómo el contrario subía sus brazos hasta su cuello y enredaba los dedos en su cabello. Buscó su cintura por simple reflejo, atrayéndolo hacia sí sin intenciones de separarse, reciprocando por fin aquél contacto.

Era claro quién tenía más experiencia dando besos y aunque Koutaro se esforzaba por seguirle el paso al gato, no podía sino sentirse extrañamente invadido. Luego de unos instantes, se apartó, observando el gesto medio atontado que tenía Kuroo en el rostro y la manera en la que se relamía los labios, acercándose con las claras intenciones de continuar con aquél encuentro.

—Kuroo…

No fue la voz de Bokuto la que dijo su nombre y medio segundo más tarde, el capitán de Fukurodani dio un salto y retrocedió, con el rostro rojo a más no poder. No dijo nada. Dio un par de pasos más antes de echarse a correr con dirección a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

—¿Kuroo? — repitió Yaku, sacándolo de su estupor.

El pelinegro se volteó, dando la cara a todo el mundo. Kenma era el único que no lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, como si esperaran una explicación que pudiese justificar el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

—Esa maldita lechuza, ¿qué diablos se cree? — dijo

—¿De qué hablas, Kuroo? Fuiste tú quien lo besó a él — intervino Kenma, apenas despegando los ojos de su celular.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice. Fue él.

—Todos vimos tu lengua, ¿sabes?

—Están imaginando cosas.

—¿Se supone que te molestó?

—Por supuesto.

—…entonces deja de sonreír.

* * *

 **¡Nuevamente gracias~!**


End file.
